User blog:Zephyr the Exalted/For Garrick
He's unfinished but I don't feel like adding him to HGRP wiki, so Garrick's template shall be edited overtime here instead. Name: His name was Garrick Hillary. He was commonly referred to as Commander Hill (not Hillary, because he found it to be too feminine to his liking.) District: He served as a soldier of District 13. Gender: He was male. Age: He was 24 years old. Personality: Fearsome, ingenious, extreme and a little eccentric. Results was what mattered to Garrick, who tactically took every obstacle to his advantage. Sacrifice? That was a minor concern to him. What he desired was absolute justice, no matter the costs. If he had to lose a few innocents along the way, he would accept it and move on. He was even willing to take his own life if that was what it took to achieve righteousness. He was entirely fixated on succeeding with his plans and strategies. He had always despised distractions because of this, as when his train of thought was ruptured, he'd become furious and ill-tempered for it was easy for him to lose what he had in mind. It was appropriate to not disturb him during these times, for he was renowned for tossing and manhandling cadets and privates after being perturbed. Did war excite him? Perhaps, for a little demonic part of him always adored the brutality and sense of patriotism it stimulated. Yet, while walking through the ruins of battlefields, one could examine the somberness and grimness in his countenance, before he turned and grinned madly and said, "Well men, what are y'all waiting for? Get to work, you dolts!" Garrick also had a profound hatred for the Capitol that he never particularly made anyone aware of, though one could certainly guess from the implications and subtle hints he would occasionally give off whenever the name "Stryker" or the "Hunger Games" was thrown in. Backstory: The Hillary's always had a rebellious streak to them. After all, much of their ancestry could be traced down to that of warriors and warmongers (though they weren't aware of this fact, for during these times, very few had the opportunity to trace their ancestry.) Garrick was no exception. He had known for quite some time that his parents were involved with a rebellious squad called the, "Justice Brigade." A group of seven represented this camaraderie, and a eight year old Garrick was insistent on becoming the eighth, much to the chagrin of his mother Rylen (his father McCoy didn't mind, just so as long he didn't become a nuisance.) Finally, after much bartering, Rylen finally caved in and granted Garrick the opportunity to attend a meeting, though he was forbidden from speaking. Too ecstatic for his own good, Garrick enthusiastically chimed in while there and suggested a seemingly sound, though slightly childish ploy to the band of adults. In unison, half of them began to laugh, several sighed and shook their heads, while Rylen and McCoy appeared mortified. Embarrassed, they gripped Garrick by the ear and took him to a corner within the darkness, veiling him so the two could see him to a certain extent, but not explicitly. As Rylen and McCoy headed back, a loud siren echoed. The Justice Brigade stood in caution, and as the first shot was made, Rylen screamed for Garrick to hide. Peacekeepers had stormed the building and made mince meat of all the rebels, including Rylen and McCoy while Garrick observed in horror. The Peacekeepers had received a helpful tip from a spy the Justice Brigade had trusted and attempted to recruit. His betrayal resulted in the Albany (the sector it took place in) Massacre and would serve as a reminder to District 13. Garrick was the only survivor, albeit unrecorded. He had concealed his position by hiding underneath a cluster of sheets, though it took his entire willpower and a bite to the tongue to prevent himself from screaming. Morose, he left the building an hour after all Peacekeepers had surveyed the building and took all information the Justice Brigade had on the Capitol, as well as the bodies so they could be incinerated, and finally left. Tears welled in his eyes as he stealthily vacated the premises, walked carefully under the authority's radar, and broke into a sprint to his close friend's compartment. Willem Dorcia was his name. The two had known each other since childhood and during times like these, he was always the first Garrick would consult. Upon arrival to his destination, he knocked harshly on the door until the latch unlatched and the entrance was revealed. Garrick, prepared to speak, was shocked as Willem's father Cori opened the door instead. It was almost as if he expected him. Cori had a mournful expression, though he said nothing as he allowed Garrick to enter his domain. Garrick, ignoring the unease, ran into Willem's room and told him everything. They hid their conversation from Cori, who Garrick was slightly suspicious of. He would end up living with them for a long time. Garrick would begin training harshly everyday, occassionally with Willem, though most of the time he would just watch over his friend and smile. Garrick wanted to avenge his family and discover the person who sold them out. When both boys were 16, Cori was reaped. Garrick wanted to volunteer, yet for some reason, he didn't have the nerve. Instead, he watched feverishly as his friend walked up to the stage, though Willem gave no indictation of fear. When Garrick visited him at the Justice Building, he was surprised when Willem embraced him and kissed him on the lips. Confused, he staggered away as Willem confessed to him. Garrick was stunned, and ran before he could speak to him. To Garrick, Willem was more than a friend, but more like a brother than lover. He didn't know what to think. Willem died fairly early, which made Garrick morose. A day later, Cori told Garrick he was the one who sold the Justice Brigade out. He was paid handsomely, but he claimed to regret his decision up to this day. With Willem dead, Garrick was like the only child he had left. Garrick killed him in his sleep. He was pissed off to a huge extent. He was proclaimed "Dead" at the scene, though in truth, he had fled and was no where to be found. At the final day of the 400th Hunger Games, he returned and swarmed over the Peacekeepers with armed rebels. He secretly spread his influence ever since the day he went missing. He was only affiliated with TWDE through alliance, but he couldn't care or less if the Capitol defeated them, believing he would still end up victorious regardless. Height: Garrick was 6'2". Appearance: Garrick had tanned skin and rippling muscles. His eyes were forest green and he had a notable stubble. His ebony-black hair was slicked back and his smile had a bold touch to it. Weapon(s): Throwing Axe, M1911 pistol Strengths: Physical strength, amazing eye sight, capable of forming effective strategies and leadership Weaknesses: Anger issues, conflicted, PTSD Fear(s): Being reminded of his past. Garrick has PTSD and is affected tremendously by it, having hallucinations almost everyday. He takes remedies to soothe the effects, though he is tormented by these memories and struggles to sleep as a result. Allegiance: Rebel Category:Blog posts